Heartbeat
by SkippingThrough
Summary: Hinata Ema meets her first Asahina brother at the tender age of seven-going-on-eight. And where one brother goes, the rest will follow.
1. Masaomi

Hinata Ema is seven years old. According to the little _oba-san_ who lives across from her, she is too young to be left alone for several weeks at a time. Ema very politely disagrees with that assessment and let her know that she was very much adult enough to take care of herself. She could cook and finish her homework without reminders and _everything_.

Later, she tells Rintarou during one of his rare phone calls about why she can't understand why the little oba-san was so worried. He laughs and the tension she didn't realize was there seeps from her shoulders.

"Ema, I trust you to take care of yourself," Her daddy says with a smile she can feel the warmth of across her face, even from thousands of miles away.

She never does get a real explanation, because he starts teasing her to guess where in the world he is today. Ema's gotten good at this game. She narrows it down to the Americas before he breaks and laughingly tells her about the weather in Ecuador.

His voice fades in and out and Rintarou apologizes for the terrible connection. He is in the middle of telling her about some ancient ruins he visited before the connection cuts out completely. Ema signs and puts on a pot of tea.

.

.

.

Hinata Ema is seven and three quarters when she turns left instead of right at the little shrine three blocks from her favorite grocery store for the first time. She looks at both sides of the road before crossing. Just like her daddy taught her. The road is empty and her breath comes out it quick, sharp puffs in the cool night air. Her heart beats against her rib cage and she feels like she's going to cry.

She clenches her hands together into fists and drops onto the middle of the road with a thud. Her legs are burning but they also feel like they're made of jelly and there's no way she'll be able to cross the road like this.

 _I can't tell daddy,_ she thinks. _I'll_ disappoint _him so much. I can't tell daddy._

Ema slides forward in a near crawl. She gradually makes her way across the road and takes in the area in front of her through tear-blurred eyes. The bright lights of several bars stand out in front of her. There's several groups of unsteady men and women wobbling down the sidewalk away from her. The street lamps cast ominous shadows everywhere her eyes turn.

Ema sits slumped on a dirty curb. Her cellphone is shattered and her favorite winter coat is ripped. Her legs don't look much better. Her keys are currently on a roof of a very tall building with a very sloped roof. She still doesn't know what to do.

The door of the bar directly behind her opens and several figures spill out. Three of them laughingly say their drunken farewells and wish the last remaining figure a happy birthday. The door shuts and Ema hears the man fuss with what she assumes is his care keys.

 _Lucky,_ she sniffs sadly, _he has somewhere warm to go._

"Excuse me?" The man behind her says. Ema freezes, warnings of stranger danger warring with her natural instinct to help.

 _Answering him won't hurt, right? Daddy always taught me to be polite._

"Yes?" She pipes up, trying to hide her sniffling and red eyes. She turns around and comes face to face with he strange man for the first time. He peers at her in concern and Ema eyes his slightly flushed face, half hidden beneath the cowlicks in his dark hair and the depth in his warm eyes.

The stranger moves to sit next to her and Ema startles, almost falling to her side.

"I'm sorry to startle you, but are you alright? Your legs look very scratched up," He said. "Do you want me to help you disinfect them? I'm a pediatrician. Or, well, I'm in school to be one." He peered at her.

"Um, uh. I dont think - I can't really talk to you or go anywhere with you. Stranger danger," Ema eeked out shyly.

The man visibly startles in realization and his eyes widen in surprise. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. It's just - I acted on instinct, because I have a lot of younger brothers at home and.." He trailed off sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you here. How can I help you?"

Ema lifts her eyes from the lines she'd been tracing in the pavement and looked up at him in surprise.

"Well, um. I need to call someone. To pick me up."

"Of course! Here you go," The man flashes Ema a kind smile and she felt herself relax once again.

 _I think that maybe he really isn't bad._ Ema smiles as the kind stranger searched his pockets while exaggeratedly trying to find his phone. She can tell he was trying to distract her from how dire her current situation was. The search successfully yields both a soft giggle from Ema and his lost phone.

"Hello? Oba-chan, this is Ema."

The man watches her wince and then heave a thankful sigh. She puts down the phone and beams at him in relief.

"Thank you so much for the help!" She bows deeply in an attemot to express her gratefulness.

"It's not a problem at all," He grins, "Let me at least wait with you to make sure nothing else happens. Oh! And I know you don't know me, but here's my company card, by the way. Just in case you get into any more scrapes, just contact me and I'll help you out. I'm only an intern, so just ask for Asahina Masaomi at the front entrance."

Ema nods thankfully and the duo sit in comfortable silence until a small black car stops in front of the bar. Ema slips into the backseat and waves goodbye to the man she now knows is called Asahina-san. He waves back with a smile until the car is out of sight.


	2. Natsume and Subaru

Hinata Ema is eight years old as of two days ago, and she is still getting bullied. Only, instead of stealing her keys and ripping her coat, Ema's classmates had soaked her new book in water, as a sort-of birthday surprise for her.

Ema remembers how she had to tearfully explain to the librarian why the newest edition of the book he had saved especially for Ema had been ruined beyond belief. The conversation left her emotionally drained and she had slumped home to her quiet little apartment and cried some more.

Even with Juli's attempts at comforting her and reassuring Ema that her peers weren't worth the tears, Ema still couldn't help but feel upset. Luckily, Juli's presence helped deal with the bullies.

Ever since Rintarou's last whirlwind visit home, laden with gifts and hugs and a little grey squirrel on his left shoulder, Ema has had a companion and a true friend to shield her from the emotional backlash each of the incidents has had on her psyche.

Occasionally, the few times Ema felt miserable enough that she can't help but bring Juli to school, the sight of him sleeping peacefully at the bottom of her school bag always brought her waves of much needed comfort. On those days, she even remembers catching sight of small bite marks on the fingers of several of her more sadistic classmates.

Eventually, the fear of Juli getting caught up in one of the pranks leads her to stop bringing him to school, but not without plenty of protest from Juli about needed to protect her from the wolves.

.

.

.

Despite the horror and mortification of what Ema has quickly coined "The Book Incident" still fresh in her mind, Ema's classmates have now found a way to up the ante.

Currently, Ema sits on a clean bench in a small, public park. She wrings out her soaked knee socks and ineffectively tries to brush her fingers through newly cut, shoulder-length hair. The uneven ends brush against her neck and tufts of hair are curling to her wet face as tears run in streams down her eyes.

Ema is shivering in the March air and her wet uniform is only making matters worse.

She is trying to quiet her sniffling and her tears when the memory comes to her again, even more vividly.

 _"I'll be back in a moment, alright students? Please behave," The teacher asserted. It had almost been the end of the school day and Ema had been left alone for the majority of the day. She was cautiously happy, but waiting for the other shoe to drop._

 _Ema nodded absently at the teachers_ _announcement and continued doing homework, when she suddenly herself being yanked from her seat. Someone forcefully held Ema's arms behind her while another girl (Minakami Natsuki, Ema's mind supplied) gathered Ema's hair into one hand._

 _"No, no please don't!" Ema cried fearfully._

 _The girl snapped the scissors meanly in front of Ema's face once, twice. Then she started haphazardly cutting. Ema felt a new wave of tears hit her when she saw thick chunks of hair floating down from the corner of her eye._

 _As soon as the haircut was over, the girl who had locked her arms in place pushed Ema forward. She stumbled unseeingly into the hallway to the sound of hurtful laughter._

 _After running to the corner, Ema turned and bumped into an older boy carrying a bucket of water over to one of the common areas to help clean up. She flinched as the bucket upended onto her. Ema gave one last tired, stifled sob and ran off to the sound of the boy's apologies._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hello?" Ema startles out of her memory. A teenager with bright orange hair is kneeling in front of her. A younger boy stands awkwardly behind him, and both are dressed in expensive looking running clothes.

"Um," Ema stutters.

 _But nobody ever comes to this part of the park! What are they doing here?_

 _"_ Are you alright?" The teenager asks her. Ema has a vague flash of memory. The concern in this boy's eyes reminds her of someone, but who? She dismisses the thought.

"I'm fine! Really, I don't want to interrupt your run, so you can go ahead," Ema tries to covertly sniffle into her sleeve. It doesn't work very well, because the teenager's intense eyes zero in on her. He inspects the puffinesss and redness around Ema's eyes, then comes to a halt when he takes in the state of her hair.

"Well then," The teenager rocks back on his heels and trails off. He opens his mouth several times and closes it, clearly unsure of how to proceed.

He takes a moment to assess her dripping uniform and seems to come to a decision. Ema is still holding her sock, which she was in the middle of wringing out when they approached her. Her skirt is dripping water onto her legs.

"You must be cold. Our house is very close to this park, so we can get you a change of clothes and maybe call your parents. What do you think?" His voice is decisive and Ema feels a flash of intimidation.

"Uhm, Natsu-nii," The younger boy, who Ema has almost forgotten about as he has kept quiet this entire time, stutters something. He is red-faced and seems unsure, shifting from foot to foot in awkwardness.

Ema looks at the two of them then looks back at herself. Her arms and legs are covered in goosebumps, and it looks like it's going to start raining soon. She left her bag and umbrella in the classroom.

"Okay," Ema says simply. The teenager nods and something about him seems relieved. Ema experiences a sharp burst of deja-vu. It feels like she's seen the same sense of relief and determination on someone else. Like this isn't the first time.

 _He reminds me of someone. Who is it?,_ Ema considers.

Ema slowly pulls her wet sock back on, trying not to cringe at the feeling of wet wool on her skin.

Meanwhile, the teenager has a hushed conversation with the younger boy with grey hair. Ema recognizes the sound of awkward reassurances, because she is used to Rintarou's. The teenager returns in time to carefully help her into her shoe and pulls her up and off of the bench. In direct contrast to the way she was manhandled by her bullies earlier today, he seems to treat her like a doll, and holds her hand lightly the rest of the walk back to his home.


	3. Ukyo

The teenager and the grey-haired boy bring her to a stop directly in front of what looks like a large, well-maintained apartment complex. It has shining glass windows and the white paint is a cheery beacon on the otherwise restrained and cloudy street.

"Here it is," The teenager gestures to the complex. "This place was actually remodeled inside to be one big house. I have a _lot_ of brothers."

His lips quirk up and he emphasizes the word "lot" like it's some kind of inside joke. Ema is very familiar with inside jokes, but every time she's asked any of her peers to share the joke, they always looked away from her and began snickering, so she just stays quiet and nods.

The teenager opens the door for her and Ema sees what looks like a portal to a different world. The inside of the house is warm and light is radiating from inside. She can smell a hot meal cooking, and hears her stomach give a small growl. Ema looks behind her to avoid the teenager's eyes, and lands on the grey-haired boy, instead.

His face heats up when he catches her stare and he pushes past her lightly to head inside. Ema gives one last glance to the threatening sky and follows.

.

.

.

What happens next is a whirlwind of motion.

 _He really does have a lot of brothers,_ Ema thinks in surprise, looking over the room's photo frames out of the corner of her eye.

She is standing timidly in the doorway of a room where several chairs covered by a dinosaur bedspread and a small desk have been pushed into the middle to create the entrance to a fort. The floor is cluttered with children's toys and coloring books like the ones the other children from school sometimes bring from home.

Ema looks past the slightly disheveled looking man with blond hair and glasses as he carefully pushes several frames away with his foot. Ema had noticed how multitudes of family photos had littered the walls and now, it looks like they all spill into the house's bedrooms as well.

 _I need daddy to send me photos of himself. I only have a few of him when I was_ smaller, She thinks casually.

 _Hmm.. Oh! Daddy! Oh no! He's waiting for me to call him!_

Ema's eyes widen and her heart skips a beat.

Just as she's about to ask to use their phone, the man ("Call me Ukyo-san, I have too many brothers to be Asahina-san," He had said with a jovial, if tired smile on his face.) turns toward her triumphantly. He has a green sweatshirt in his hand with a dinosaur tail sewn onto it. It's clearly handmade and seems to be a beloved and well-worn article of clothing.

In his other hand, Ukyo also has a folded pair of comfortable looking pants. Ema begins to protest.

"I'm so sorry, Ukyo-san, but I can't wear that! It doesn't belong to me and I don't want anyone to get angry because I'm wearing it," Ema asserts "I'll be okay in my uniform!"

Ukyo cocks one eyebrow and looks at her in concern. Ema is getting worried with how often she's seen that expression pointed toward her in the past few days.

He looks at the clothes in his hand and nods.

"Alright, Ema-chan. But since I can't in good conscience let you stay in your wet clothes, how about I bring you a fluffy bathrobe to change into instead?" Ukyo smiles convincingly and Ema knows he knows she can't resist the offer.

.

.

.

Following the outfit change, Ema opens the door to an empty hallway. The house is surprisingly quiet save for the sound of rain pounding outside. Ema directs herself to the quiet living room. Natsume-san, the teenager who had lead her here, and Subaru-san, the quiet boy with the grey hair, are nowhere to be found.

Ema hears movement and enters the kitchen, where she is greeted by Ukyo in a tight, flour-covered apron. He is chopping up vegetables at an incredible speed and seems very concentrated on his work. Ema carefully tiptoes up to the counter in awe. Her mouth barely peeks over the counter-top when she stands on her tiptoes.

"Hey, Ema-chan. Sorry dinner isn't ready yet. This dish takes a long time to make, but I don't want you to go hungry while you wait. Would you like some?" Ukyo gestures at the cut up vegetables and Ema looks at him, wide-eyed.

"I'm so sorry, Ukyo-san! I wasn't planning on staying for dinner! Um, I'll leave right now because I don't wanna impose!" Ema stutters out, all curiosity about his cutting technique forgotten.

Ukyo frowns and crosses his arms.

"You aren't imposing, Ema-chan. Really, we want you here,"

Ema frowns and continues to look unsure. Ukyo smiles in amusement at the sight of her furrowed brows. She looks adorably concentrated and he barely restraints the desire to pet her hair.

 _Her hair looks very messy. Did she cut it herself?_ , He thinks idly. _Maybe I'll have Louise fix it for her. He knows all about cutting his own hair._

Ukyo smiles in amusement at the memory of the haircuts Louise had always given himself as a child, but Ema's sure voice breaks him out of his reverie.

"If I'm staying, please let me help you cook! I'm not as good as you are, but it's the least I can do!" Ema declares assuredly.

Ukyo senses the resolve in her voice.

"Sure, but be very careful, okay? And one more thing!"

Ukyo runs out of the kitchen and returns with several pins. He kneels down next to Ema and carefully cuffs the bathrobe's sleeves twice, then pins them in place. Ema blinks at him in astonishment, ans this time, Ukyo can't help but ruffle her hair.

"Alright, first step," Ukyo begins his lecture and watches Ema nod along seriously. His worry about letting her work in the kitchen eases, and the two are soon rhythmically washing, cutting, and sorting all of the vegetables.

Ukyo hums a happy tune as Ema sits beside him on the counter top and sorts. Ema soon starts bobbing her head and humming along, and the two grow busy laughing and cooking. Ema, wrapped up in the company, forgets about the phone call from Rintarou.

 **author's note:** I don't really like how I ended this, but i just really wanted to get this chapter out. Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/follows, they fuel me! Also, can you tell I have a preference for the older Asahina boys? I can't help it. I just can't resist them.


	4. More Ukyo

Ema gets lost in the pleasant atmosphere of the kitchen and Ukyo's company. Though their shared humming breaks any tension, Ema is still a little nervous to be working in such close proximity to Ukyo, who seems like he's been cooking his entire life.

 _I'm already imposing on the Asahinas and they've all been so kind to me! It's the least I can do to help make dinner._

With that thought in mind and her renewed focus, Ema hunches over and focuses harder on her task of sorting out the vegetables. She does not want to disappoint Ukyo.

Ukyo, from his place next to her, notices the change in posture and tries to hide an amused smile.

Ema, though quiet, has already made something of an impression on his brothers. Now, it's his turn to be awed by her dedication and how maturely she holds herself.

"Have you ever cooked before, Ema-chan?" Ukyo breaks the silence.

When she first entered the kitchen, Ema had followed the deft movements of his knife sliding back and forth on the wooden cutting board with a keen, almost professional eye.

Ukyo has only recognized that considering look once before, and it had come from his mother. He had been fourteen, on holiday from school, and panicking because he didn't have a present ready for Masaomi's birthday.

And the man of honor himself was set to come home in less than two hours.

In his panicked state, Ukyo had come up with the less than genius idea of making his brother a full, three-course meal, even though he had never cooked before in his life. Miwa had entered the kitchen sometime before Masaomi came home and after Ukyo had accidentally dropped an open bag of flour on the kitchen floor.

She had been unimpressed at the state of his work, and after chewing him out for a solid fifteen minutes (Ukyo had kept count in his fear that Masaomi would decide to arrive home early) pulled him to the side and taught him how to make Masaomi's favorite, extra spicy curry.

The curry was successful (and delicious, according to Masaomi) though whatever pride Ukyo felt in creating it was almost lost in his ensuing attempts to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"I have, but I'm still learning," Ema confirms Ukyo's assumption, "I usually cook for myself every day, but sometimes when I don't have time because of school, one of the neighbors will offer me some of their leftovers."

Ukyo startles at her words. His knife grazes the side of the tomato he was holding and hit the cutting board with a dull thunk instead.

He turned to face Ema, who is still firmly sorting through the vegetables and adding them into several large bowl laid out on the countertop next to her. Tendrils of her hair stick to her round cheeks from the building humidity in the kitchen and her bathrobe hangs over the edge of the counter.

She notices Ukyo looking and lifts her head with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo-san. Am I doing something wrong?" She says nervously. Ema tears her eyes from his and glanced over at the food laid out in front of her.

Ukyo tries to smooth the furrow in his brows and takes up the knife to continue chopping again. His knuckles are white, knife clenched tightly in an angry fist, and his next slice was shaky.

"That sounds like a lot of work Ema-chan," Ukyo attempts to keep his voice level. The thunk of his knife punctuates every other word. "What about your parents? Or any guardians? Don't they like to help you cook?"

Ema takes a while to answer.

"My daddy's job involves a lot of traveling," She says diplomatically, vaguely.

Ukyo nods and chooses not to say anything else about the topic. He won't push her. He can't risk scaring her away when sh'e sonly just gotten comfortable in his presence.

By the time he finishes chopping up vegetables for the salad, Emma has moved the conversation forward and shyly extracted several cutting techniques out of him, which she plans to try out as soon as she gets home.

Talking to Ukyo is exciting. It's clear he has a mind as sharp as the knives he keeps. As Ema stirs the salad around and mixes the fruits of Ukyo's labor together into a single, delicious looking mixture, Ukyo begins telling her about his pre-law studies.

He speaks with a great, unrestrained passion in his voice. Emma has never known anyone to be so in love with their work, besides Rintarou.

Eventually, once there's no more salad left to make and the kitchen is filled with the smell of cooking meat, Ukyo steps out of the kitchen through a doorway Ema hadn't noticed with several bowls of salad in his hands. Ema takes the remaining bowl and cautiously follows.

* * *

 **author's note:** Sorry for the long hiatus! Im a little rusty. how noticeable is it?


	5. Subaru

Ema stands on her tip-toes and tries to peer past Ukyo's broad back. He moves aside, like he can sense her burning curiosity telepathically and Ema hopes that's not the case because _she'd be so embarrassed._

Ema's eyes widen. What greets her is the biggest dining room she's ever seen, and also the coziest. The dark, wooden table looks both new and worn in all at once. It stretches through the length of the room and seems to take up mores space every time she blinks.

She looks up and sees Ukyo chuckling at her from the sidelines.

"I know it can be a little intimidating," He says, eyes crinkling happily, "But there's a lot of us, so it's necessary."

Ukyo sets the bowls down carefully. He moves fluidly, spreading them out across the table in even chunks before taking Ema's from her grasp.

"The formal dining room is on the opposite side of the kitchen," He adds and Ema gapes again.

 _There's another one?_ She thinks with wide-eyed fascination.

Ukyo seems to finish setting up and walks past Ema and back into the hallway. She takes another look at the dining room and dutifully follows, huffing a bit in her quest to keep up.

"I'm going to finish cooking," Ukyo begins.

Ema opens her mouth, deciding that the rudeness of interrupting overrides forcing Ukyo-san to cook _alone_ for someone who is technically an _uninvited_ guest in his own home. The was never raised to be rude.

Ukyo seems to sense her reluctance and cuts her off before she can even get out the first syllable.

"Before you say anything, this isn't something you can help me with. And I think you should rest up before dinner. I don't want to see you falling asleep in your food."

"Doctor's orders," He quips jokingly.

Ema furrows her brows and gets ready to dig her heels in a fight the decision before Ukyo moves aside and she finds herself in another unfamiliar room.

The dark haired boy she saw earlier is here, sitting on one of the couches with his homework in his hands. His gaze switches between a textboko and the paper he's holding onto tightly. His red-haired older brother is nowhere to be seen and Ema notices he's changed out of his basketball shorts into another pair of track pants.

Ema feels bad about bothering him. He seems very focused, if restless, as indicated by the constant tapping of his foot.

"Subaru," Ukyo calls, interrupting the boy's concentration. Ema spares a moment to form a mental apology.

"I don't think you were ever formally introduced. This is Ema. Please make her feel welcome until dinner is ready."

Subaru nods mutely. His gaze jumps nervously between Ukyo and Ema, as if asking Ukyo not to leave. The pace of his tapping increases. Ema could probably waltz to it, if she wanted.

"Um, ok," Subaru eeks out hesitantly.

Ema steps up and bows. _Time for me to show some courage!_

"It's nice to meet you Subaru-san. I won't bother you while you work."

Ukyo looks at Ema like he wants to protest the wording of her statement, but Subaru looks strangely relieved, so he drops it and moves back to the kitchen. Ema takes a careful seat on the corner of the sofa and lets her eyes wander.

This room is bright and cozy like the kitchen and the dining room. In fact, Ema is beginning to believe the entire house is like this. It's unusual since she's used to staying in small, one or two-bedroom apartments with a constant layer of dust on the top shelves and some impersonal coffee table books above the television, before moving on to the next one.

Eventually, her eyes wander back to Subaru, shoulder hunched and eyes back on his textbook as he works out a problem.

There are a few sheets of crumpled up paper near her side of the couch. Ema casually takes one before she catches sight of the scratched out problem that takes up half the page.

She bites at her lip and wages a mental war between her shyness and natural desire to help. Eventually, she clears her throat and calls him over.

"Subaru-san?" Ema says in the quiet of the living room. The scratching of pen on paper stops and Subaru's shoulder hunch inward further.

He turns to look at her reluctantly and Ema points toward the bottom half of the paper she's holding.

"I think this problem is about decimals, not fractions."

Subaru is deathly silent and almost as still. Even the tapping of his foot had stopped at some point. Ema takes her reluctance, shoves it out the door, and firmly doesn't think of the way her classmates would snicker at her if she ever pointed out a mistake one of them had made.

 _Subaru-san is an Asahina. They've been nothing but kind to me!_

She continues.

"I think you need to subtract in this part instead of adding."

Subaru cautiously reaches out and takes the paper from her hands. He looks at it and begins looking at the textbook anew. After several seconds of intense concentration, he nods and takes out a fresh sheet. The ink flows from his pen as he rewrites the math problem with purpose.

He seems re-energized and Ema swears she can see the hunch lift a little from his shoulders.

Once he's done, he looks at the textbook one more time and then his eyes land on Ema. He cautiously hands her his piece of paper and Ema looks back at him in confusion before lighting up with realization. She looks it over and nods.

Subaru takes the paper from her and flips the page on his textbook. He begins again, but with looser shoulders and a slower pace at which his foot taps. Ema could even venture to say he's no longer agitated, but she doesn't know him well enough for that.

Instead, she just accepts the next piece of paper he passes her way. And the next one. And the next one. With each positive comment and nod of her head at his correct answers, Subaru's frame grows lighter and he relaxes further into the couch with an almost-slouch.

Ema smiles.

 **author's note:** look...i introduced a new character! sort of.. Also, who is your favorite character and who do you want to see appear? im curious


	6. Tsubaki and Azusa

"Hello? Aw, look at her angelic little face. Are you awake?"

Ema groans and burrows further into the warmth curled along her back.

"Just a little longer, Juli," She grumbles in a sleepy state of dismay.

Ema is comfortable and the leather couch is warm from her body heat. Additionally, there is something warm and firm lying stretched out against her back, pillowing her body.

She yawns halfheartedly and closes her eyes again.

 _Click. Click. Click._

Someone's hushed voice whispers, "Leave the children alone, you nuisance. Let them sleep."

Ema's sleepy, tired mind latches on to the familiarity in that person's tenor.

 _I recognize that voice. That's...who is that? It's not Daddy, he's not in Japan right now._

Ema gasps.

 _I forgot about daddy!_

She shoots up off of the couch and clutches at her head, adjusting to the sudden change in position. The blanket that had been thrown over her slides down her waist and Ema lifts strands of hair off of her cheek. Creases from the sofa are etched into her face, but the sleepiness in the corners of her eyes is gone. The weight against her back mumbles something and then falls silent again, succumbing to sleep.

Ema notes the scene in front of her: Ukyo-san, still dressed in his apron, is now chastising a teenager with hair dyed a pale silver. His violet eyes are wide with pain and unshed tears and he is rubbing his head.

"Ukyo-nii, come on! Look how cute that was! I've always wanted a little sister and now one just _wandered_ into our house! It's like a dream come true!"

The teenager is loud and, in combination with his erratic hand gestures, Ema can tell he has a strong personality. There is a sleek digital camera dangling from a thin, grey strap on his wrist. It swings erratically in time with his hand gestures.

"Tsubaki, please shut up for once."

Ema startles and glances at the corner of the room. Until he spoke, she hadn't even noticed the dark haired teenager standing in the corner. This one is dressed in a cream school uniform that matches that of the pale-haired teen. Beyond his hair color and glasses, he seems identical, like a replica of the boy with the loud personality.

But Ema barely notices any of these things, including the lump that's beginning to twitch and yawn behind her, on the verge of waking. Her eyes are tracking the scene in front of her, waiting until the moment she can interrupt and ask Ukyo to borrow a phone and call Rintarou.

She scrambles a little further off of the couch and waits, politely, for Azusa to finish chastising Tsubaki for waking her. Ukyo is chiming in every now and then in stern agreement. Suddenly, Ema processes the words Azusa is saying and jumps into action.

"Excuse me Azusa-san, Ukyo-san! Please don't, um, please don't trouble yourself with me! I didn't mean to fall asleep in the first place and I'm really sorry for taking up your time and everything, so please don't yell at Tsubaki-san. He was right to wake me! It was rude for me to fall asleep in the first place!"

Ema doesn't dare look up for fear of what expression she'll find on their faces.

 _I've been such a terrible guest._ Ema can feel tears building in the back of her eyes. She's sure she just crossed the line, and they will definitely force her to leave now.

A shriek pierces through the room and Ema winces. She is overtaken by a pink blur. A pair of strong arms hold her against someone's chest like a vice.

"She's so cuuuuute!" Tsubaki's loud voice simpers right next to her ear. The room is spinning around her like a carousel and Ema tucks her head against his chest and listens as his heart beats a staccato rhythm.

"Can we keep her?"

"Tsubaki..." Azusa trails off. He takes off his glasses for a moment to rub at his nose in exasperation.

Tsubaki grins and sets Ema down carefully, like she's made of fine porcelain instead of bruised up edges and raggedy scissor-sharp split ends, back onto the sofa. She feels another movement behind her and turns, only to encounter Subaru staring at her intensely. His fingers have a death grip on a fluffy, grey blanket that covers his body from the waist down.

His face is bright red again, and Ema's concerned she'll see smoke coming out of his ears soon if he keeps that up. She has had first hand experience burning her fair share of teas, and herself. Unbidden, a memory clouds Ema's mind of a time when Rintarou had just started leaving her alone without the aid of a babysitter or any nannies.

 _Hinata Ema is six and a half years old and her daddy is leaving her alone for the day. Before jumping into his taxi, Rintarou had sat her down on his lap and said:_

 _"Ema-chan, you're a big girl now, aren't you?"_

 _Ema had nodded along, utterly convinced in her own sense of responsibility and independence._

 _Rintarou had held her and warned her about all of the usual dangers of staying home alone before pointing at the little wooden stepping stool he had carved himself during a trip to Brazil._

 _"Remember, even though you're a big girl, you're still small in size. Like a little fairy!" Ema had giggled into the collar of his starched brown blazer at the comparison. "So use that if you need to. Someday, you'll grow up big and strong like your daddy and you won't need a stepping stool."_

 _Ema had nodded her head vigorously, bright-eyed at the possibility of the future._

 _Later that night, after Rintarou had left, Ema prepared to make herself a cup of tea, just like Rintarou made her every night. The water, boiling hot and with visible steam coming out of the blue kettle, splashed over Ema's hand._

 _That night, Rintarou came home to a_ _disheveled daughter with a bandage on her hand and immediately called slipped from one taxi into another - this time, to go to the hospital._

Anyway, Subaru reminds her exactly of that tea kettle, in this moment. Ema's not the only person in the room to notice, because Tsubaki disengages from her with one final adoring ruffle of her hair and gives Subaru his full attention. Subaru, who seems to be a nervous person by nature, visibly blinks, unsettled by the smirk on his brother's dazzling face.

"Oh, Subari-kun," Tsubaki sing-songs, knowingly. There's a certain glint in his violet eyes. Ema's not sure she likes it.

"Don't worry, you looked perfectly adorable too. Wanna see?" He pulls out the digital camera and goes straight to the gallery and the most recent images.

Subaru's redness, which had been receding for a good thirty seconds, returns in full force. He now looks like a fire hydrant and Ema is hard-pressed not to at least smile at the contrast of his grey hair and bright red face.

Subaru glances at her out of the corner of his eye and goes stone-still like a block of granite. She's seen statues in the Louvre that would be hard-pressed to be as immovable as he is.

"Um," He squeaks. Ema can only hear it by virtue of sitting right next to him on the red, leather monstrosity of a couch. She leans in, curiosity overriding her good sense and justified caution of Tsubaki.

Tsubaki leans forward in a helpful attempt to angle the camera in her direction and Ema knocks into Subaru's shoulder.

"Sorry, Subaru-san." He nods in an unhelpful and silent approximation of 'apology accepted' and continues staring ahead. Ema worms her way forward and, suddenly, notices that her chin has ended up hovering over Subaru's shoulder.

 _Whoops,_ she thinks. She leaves it there because at least now she has an uninhibited view of of the camera screen.

What she sees is not what she expects. Tsubaki tilts the camera to giver her more access. On the screen is a photo of her covered by a blanket and asleep on the couch, one cheek stuck firmly to the couch cushion. She is curled in on herself. On her other lies Subaru. They are lying back to back, squeezed together like two peas in a pod beneath a thick, fleecy blanket tucked up to their waists.

Tsubaki glances over at Subaru again and whatever he sees in the grey-haired boy's expression makes him cackle. Azusa rolls his eyes at his brother's immaturity and fixes his glasses, lifting them further up his nose. Ukyo does the same and Ema can suddenly see a strong resemblance between the two brothers.

"Come on, Ema-chan," Ukyo interrupts Tsubaki's attempts at teasing Subaru. "It's dinner time. You should join us, as our guest of honor."

Ema considers protesting the word choice, but she stifles a yawn instead and follows Ukyo to the dining room. A delicious smell is emanating from the area and she's hungry.

 _Ukyo-san is studying to be a lawyer and he probably knows his way around words. I guess that means he really meant what he said._

Ema smiles and sneaks a glance at the procession of people following her and Ukyo. Tsubaki is trailing behind her, eyes glued to the screen of the camera. He's giggling intermittently like a little girl in love. Ema notices Azusa holding on to his right arm, trying to tug the camera away for a look at the photo himself. Behind them is Subaru, groggy and still a little red from Tsubaki's teasing.

The blanket he and Ema had slept under is dragging on the floor behind him like a cape. Ema's not sure he's even aware he took it with him.

Menawhile, something in the back of her head itches at her and doesn't let go.

 _Did I forget something?_ Ema wonders.

* * *

whoops, this was late. whoops. whoops whoops. whoops whoops whoops. (read in the tune of: old MacDonald had a farm)

seriously, sorry everyone. i had no desire to write for this work but i think i have my groove back now. plot sure comes outta nowhere, huh? speaking of! this entire story is plotted out now until the end. that's a fun surprise.

the Big Dinner that ive been building up to is next chapter :0


	7. Azusa

Dinner at the Asahina household seems to be a tumultuous affair.

Ema hadn't realized how hungry she was until she followed Ukyo until the dining area. She turns a now familiar corner, _I think I'm getting the hang of this layout,_ she thinks, and silently marvels at the size of the apartment residence. Then again, she's seen the many family photos plastered over the walls. With so many people living there at a time, of course they're going to need a lot of room.

The din of voices intrudes on Ema's thoughts and she slows down, allowing Azusa and Tsubaki to pass her by and enter behind Ukyo. She glances helplessly at Subaru.

"Why aren't you coming in?"

"Uh," Ema stutters.

"Don't be nervous. Everyone in there is family." Subaru says, matter of factly.

Ema can feel herself reeling a little at his words.

"Everyone already likes you, so they will too." Subaru continues, and Ema wants to groan in embarrassment.

 _His family, not yours_. She reminds herself. _Don't get your hopes up._

She enters the room and catches sight of Tsubaki who is chatting with a foreign looking, blonde teenager sitting at the heavy oak of the dining table. It is ornamental, but functional considering all of the sticky toddlers it has serviced in the past.

Azusa, in the process of getting distracted by his twin's chatter, notices the lost look on Ema's face as she enters the dining room's cavernous depths. She seems unsure, a feeling further cemented by the spikes of hastily clipped hair that bob with her whirling head, and her wide, owlish eyes.

Azusa waves her over and Ema gratefully acquiesces. Meanwhile, his eyes track the brothers sitting next to him. He's pretty sure he's witnessing several fall in love in real time with the precious little girl that had wandered into their home just earlier today. Their eyes curiously follow Ema's figure. Yusuke is red-faced, blushing over something.

To Azusa's left sits Natsume, completing the set of triplets. The older, orange-haired teen had warned them about the condition in which he found Ema, including what had driven him to walk her to the Sunshine Residence. He's since changed out of his jogging clothes and into a comfortable looking pair of pants with a long sleeved, olive shirt that contrasts with the orange tint of his hair.

When Tsubaki saw him, he had said Natsume looked a little like a carrot and Natsume had rolled his eyes.

"You don't have much of a sense of fashion either." He had nodded his chin at Tsubaki's bright pink sweater.

Now, Natsume is looking at Ema like she's a delicate figurine. Meanwhile, Azusa ignores Tsubaki's blatant fangirling and takes on the responsibility of introducing her to everyone at the table. Neither Masaomi nor Kaname could make it, though the majority of the family is still present.

Azusa takes initiative.

"You've already met most of us, except for Iori," Here, he gestures with his fork toward a silver-haired boy a few years older than Ema. He looks a little like a story book prince. "And that's Yusuke, he's your age."

The red-headed boy avoids looking at Ema. His face is fire-hydrant red and Ema is strongly reminded of Subaru.

"This is Natsume." Azusa nods toward the person sitting next to him.

Ema looks at the orange-haired teenager gratefully. Natsume looks back awkwardly, ignoring the anxious beginnings of hero worship in her eyes. Azusa half expects him to nod quietly and ignore her for the rest of the meal, but Natsume manages to surprise him.

"You look much better now." Ema grows pink at the comment and looks down at the table in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Her hands twist a few strands of hair self-consciously.

She spoons some food onto her plate - Ukyo and she really outdid themselves - and chews silently. Hikaru, who was introduced previously, looks on in amusement at a blushing Yusuke. His eyes have a knowing tilt to them.

Louis, who had been making sad, calf eyes at Ema's hair throughout his dinner, pipes in.

"You're so pretty Ema-chan. You should let me do your hair."

Ema looks at Louis in wide-eyed surprise. Azusa had also introduced him earlier as he was going through the line of Asahinas at the table.

"I'd like that a lot, if it's not too much trouble. Thank you, Louis-san." Louis' ensuing smile lights up his face.

Between fending off Tsubaki's glomps and watching Hikaru tease Yusuke, Azusa sees Ema try and cover up her own shy, little smile. He wishes she wouldn't. He's sure it would be radiant.

* * *

unrelated, but wataru is with miwa because he's a teeny toddler

this was like pulling teeth


	8. Louis

Dinner is uneventful after Ema's introduction to the Asahinas. They joke around, elbowing each other and tossing friendly insults, interacting with familial ease and plenty of brotherly teasing.

Most try to make conversation with Ema and draw her out of her shell. Fuuto, of course, is prissy and turns his nose away at the girl who, in his own words, is nothing but an intruder.

"Don't you know that's it's rude to go to someone's house without being invited?"

Ema splutters into her food and begins a storm of apologies. Across the table, still clad in his non-threatening apron, Ukyo eyes Natsume meaningfully.

 _Reassure her._

Natsume shakes his head imperceptibly. He doesn't know how to deal with children outside of his siblings. Ema might admire him for helping her, but there's a reason he's barely said a word to her since arriving at the Sunshine Residence.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki starts nagging at Fuuto to show good manners for once.

"The more you talk the more I want to exchange you for Ema-chan for good. Wouldn't a cute little sister be so much better than an obnoxious little brat like you?"

Fuuto sticks out his tongue at Tsubaki. Hikaru laughs, which isn't surprising. If there's anything he loves more than sowing chaos himself, it's being privy to watching chaos unfold.

Subaru tosses a balled up napkin at Fuuto with perfect precision.

"Hey!"

"Get over it. I'm glad that Tsubaki finally knocked you down a peg." Subaru grins.

It's the first time Ema has seen him let his self-consciousness go and smile fully in her presence, though he doesn't seem to realize it. It makes her want to smile, too. She quietly embeds Subaru's expression into her mind.

"Thank you for the meal," Louis's quiet voice almost gets lost in the ruckus.

"Oh? You're done already?" Ukyo sounds surprised as Louis collects his plate and goes to put it in the dishwasher.

He's usually a slow and picky eater, preferring to mull thoughtfully over the taste of his food. Sometimes, on days when Louis's airheadedness works against him, he skips meals entirely, though Ukyo's tenacity and Masaomi's concern for his brother's health mean those occasions crop up with greater rarity as the years go by.

Also, Masaomi always manages to sneak a few pieces of candy into the pockets of Louis's cardigans, if only to tide him over until his next proper meal.

Hikaru is unsurprised at his brother's enthusiasm. Ever since he began his first job sweeping up hair and manning the desk at a hair salon, Louis has been dreaming of going to beauty school.

The rest of the family is tired of his fascination with their beauty routines. Now that Ema unknowingly agreed to give Louis a go at her hair, he seems to be looking forward to the challenge.

Louis doesn't have to wait long until Ema finishes her own meal. He whisks her plate out from under her as soon as it's clear, to which she protests heavily and insists on 'carrying her own weight'.

Iori stifles a chuckle. _Cute._

No wonder his brothers are so enamored.

Ema follows Louis through the house and into a large bathroom on one of the upper floors.

She sees that he's already dragged a comfortable-looking, black desk hair in front of the sink.

"Louis-san, are you sure? You don't have do do all of this for me."

"Trust me, Ema-chan, I _want_ to."

She settles into the chair and Louis works his fingers through the short strands of her uneven hair. The lather from the shampoo smells pleasantly minty and Ema closes her eyes as Louis kneads his hands through her hair.

Ema hasn't been pampered in a while. in fact, she can't even remember the last time she got a haircut prior to today's.

It's...nice. She was nervous at Louis's enthusiasm, but under his careful ministrations, she gives in, closes her eyes, and relaxes. The bathroom smells like mint and something sweet, like vanilla. Ema takes a deep breath and shifts.

"How are you holding up?" Louis asks.

"This is really nice, Louis-san. And you're being very gentle too."

"Thank you.," Louis hesitates. "But that's not what I was talking about. Fuuto was rude to you earlier today during dinner. He's usually like that, so don't take it personally. I know he'll come around."

"It wasn't a problem, really. I'm used to it."

Louis frowns, unseen by Ema.

"But what do you mean by 'he'll come around'?"

"Fuuto gets jealous easily over other people taking away our attention but you're too sweet for him to hate you for long, Ema-chan. And you'll have plenty of time to change his mind in the future."

Ema jerks her head up and Louis immediately releases his hold on her hair. The silky strands glide through his fingers and her mourns losing the feeling of holding them in his hands.

"Oh, no. I just wandered in by accident. I shouldn't even be here! I can't impose on you all like that!"

"Why? I want you around Ema-chan. You're nice and you let me play with your hair. My brothers almost never trust me enough to let me get near theirs anymore."

Louis recalls one particular incident with a hairdryer and an impatient Yusuke and tries to contain a wince.

He directs Ema to lay back down, but she's wound up tightly, like a bowstring. Louis takes his time conditioning her hair in the hopes that she'll relax.

Once her hair is sufficiently conditioned, Louis wheels her chair around so she faces the mirror. He dries her sopping wet hair as Ema squints at herself in the bathroom mirror. Louis stands over her and gently brushes out her hair.

He picks up a pair of small, professional-looking scissors and Ema snaps her eyes shut again. She lets the _snip snip_ lull her into a momentary sleep.

She trusts Louis. Even after knowing him for less than a day.

 _That could change._ _Think about what he just offered you, indirectly,_ a voice in Ema's head says. _A family. A home, not just an apartment or a hotel room._

Ema grips the arm rests of the desk-chair tightly and doesn't say anything else.

* * *

tbh 1 of my fave parts of brocon is how they all tease each other and dick around mercilessly but i get so stressed at writing that part :(

hope i did ok!


	9. Hikaru

Hikaru looks up from laptop and stretches out the kinks in his hands. He's been working night and day on another manuscript, but the writer's block is getting to him. He hasn't had any real inspiration since page seven.

As his strict deadline draws nearer, he feels himself growing delirious. Hikaru considers what would happen if he threw his laptop out the window and just moved to Paris. He could really use a vacation, though whether that's from his deadlines or for his peace of mind remains to be seen.

Hikaru hears footsteps padding down the stairs. He glances to his left and raises his brows in surprise.

"Wow, Louis. You've outdone yourself this time."

Yusuke and Fuuto look up at his comment. Yusuke is sat cross-legged next to Fuuto, who is sprawled out among several pillows, most of which he stole from Yusuke himself. Their characters smash into one another on the screen.

 _KO! Victory to Fuuto,_ the narrator announces.

Neither of the boys notice their latest round is over. They are both too busy staring at Ema's new haircut. She looks at her feet self-consciously, unable to keep up the prolonged eye-contact.

"Um, you-you look," Yusuke begins to stutter out before Fuuto interrupts.

"Wow, I didn't think you _could_ look like anything other than a street rat."

"Take that back you brat!" Yusuke hisses and hits Fuuto with his controller.

Fuuto shouts something and hits Yusuke back, igniting a scuffle between the two. They roll around on the floor in annoyance and Hikaru sighs.

"Just ignore them, Ema-chan. You look gorgeous."

And Hikaru laughs as Ema's face burns.

.

.

.

By the time Louis has finished dragging Ema around the house to show everyone his handiwork, it's pitch black out. Storm clouds had been threatening to overcome the weak sunshine all day. It wasn't until the sun finally set that the rain truly began falling, fat droplets splattering the ground outside.

The Asahina's, meanwhile, appraised Louis's work. Ema had gone entirely red around the ears from embarrassment. She was unused to getting so many compliments heaped onto her one after another.

Still, she's not flustered enough to forget her manners.

"I really can't stay here overnight!" Ema protests again, but Ukyo's ready for her arguments.

His responses are solidly constructed, with every hole Ema finds, every doubt and protest, settled as soon as Ema thinks to bring it up.

Hikaru has only ever seen his brother so fired up when he had to stay behind and ended up watching one of his school debate competitions.

Ema's presence really seems to draw out a protective side in everyone. She may not realize it yet, but she's been good for the Asahinas. A day with her feels like an hour, and Hikaru privately suspects that years would blend into minutes, if she was to stay.

 _Imagine that._ Hikaru subconsciously slows his typing, deep in thought as he is. _Ema could live with us._

He considers the possibility of the future again, with the addition of Ema in their lives. Doing homework with the younger boys, cooking with Ukyo, letting Louis play with her hair. He already knows Masaomi would love her.

 _Another sibling might be nice, as long as that sibling is Ema._


	10. Fuuto

Ema finally gives in and ends up sleeping over. Ukyo's pleading that the Asahinas would love to have her and Tsubaki's blatant enthusiasm (a little too much enthusiasm, if Yusuke's embarrassed protests are to be believed) oes not convince her. It was Subaru and Louis combined pleading gaze that lead her to finally agree.

Tsubaki is the one who insists on holding a surprise sleepover.

"This might be our only night with Ema-chan! We can't just let her sleep all alone," He whines.

Yusuke's red blush comes back in full force.

"Oy, don't say it like that!" He elbows Tsubaki in the side and gets pushed into the sofa for his trouble. The boys begin another round of rough-housing as Azusa watches, entirely unimpressed.

"Stop it you two!" Ukyo groans. He nearly refuses right then, but Hikaru steps in (as usual).

"You should let them stay with her. Or are you just jealous?" Ukyo sees Hikaru's smirk as it begins to tug up the corners of his mouth and lights up his eyes.

He looks as cool and fashionable detached as ever, but there's a flare of interest somewhere in the back of his eyes. It seems like Ema managed to capture even Hikaru's elusive attention. Ukyo isn't sure that's a good thing.

"Fine," He holds off a patient groan and acquiesces. His brothers rush to pull out their sleeping bags and pull them into an optimal position next to Ema's bed. Ema returns to her guest room for the night smellling like Yusuke's apple body wash.

She expects the blank white walls and familiar loneliness of the guest room. Instead, the lights are already flicked on, shining from beneath the crack in the door, and there is shuffling and arguing coming from her room for the night.

"Am I in the wrong room?"

Azusa chuckles and shakes his head no. He is clad in a set of dark pajamas with opalescent buttons lining his shirt. He looks as neat in the evening, minutes before bed, as he does during the day.

Ema marvels at how he does it, self-consciously patting the flyaway hairs that escaped her shower cap despite her best efforts. Ema could never forgive herself if she ruined Louis's masterpiece less than a day after he had styled it for her.

She takes in the mountain of sleeping bags and tangled up blankets surrounding her bed.

Fuuto is arguing with Yusuke over who gets the spot on the left side of the imperious expression on his face says it all. Ema looks on at the scene helplessly and Azusa chuckles again at the lost look in her eyes.

.

.

.

Ema wakes up the next morning to Fuuto's fluffy hair in her mouth. At some point in the middle of the night, he had crawled out of his sleeping bag and wormed his way under the covers next to Ema. On one hand, she's not that surprised.

Ema remembers him complaining about how hard the floor was on his back and almost starting a pillow fight with Subaru because he had been told to get over it.

"Something hard? Try basketball camp," Subaru had retorted.

"Sports are for stupid people," Fuuto had sneered with his arms crossed.

On the other hand, imagining Yusuke's response and the loud squawking that would ensue is already giving Ema a headache.

She quietly slips out of bed and pads out to the kitchen with a plan in mind. The sun rose recently and rays of light are visibly shining through the apartment's windows.

 _I don't have a lot of time, so I'm going to have to be quick. Coming up: breakfast!_

Ema surmises that Ukyo won't mind too much if she takes over the cooking for one meal.

But she doesn't know the brothers' schedules or their daily habits. Even with how at-ease this family makes her feel, how relaxed and content she is in the Sunshine Residence, she remains a stranger in a strange land.

She rolls up her sleeves and gets to work.


	11. Juli

Breakfast is a hit, as proven by the happy munching sounds and endless praise the brothers heap on Ema. Their words make it sound like Ema's cooking can tide over armies and ressurect empires from their dusty graves.

"This is so so so good!" Tsubaki trills happily.

He looks young and carefree, like he's reverting back to his middle school self. A dot of syrup stains the corner of his mouth. Azusa notices and gestures for Tsubaki to slow down.

He grabs his brother's chin in his hands and, with an indulgent sigh, carefully pats the spot dry with his napkin. Tsubaki smiles and casually smears a bit of syrup on his brother's nose. Then he giggles, pleased with his own childish antics.

Meanwhile, the rest of the brothers are shoveling food into their mouths at lightning speed. Even Hikaru, despite his attempts to look graceful, has cheeks stuffed full of fluffy pancake batter.

Ukyo takes a gulp of his drink and clears his throat.

"Ema, you have nothing to repay us for. But thank you for saving me the trouble of making breakfast. You're a very talented cook."

Natsume nods in agreement, offering silent input. His mouth is also full of syrupy pancakes.

Ema beams. Her sweet smile lights up the room. Yusuke finds himself staring into his plate of pancakes once more, red-faced.

Subaru smiles back, a little unsure while Tsubaki beams at her. His mega-watt smile almost outshines Ema's.

"You know, I don't think I can go back to eating Ukyo's food after this," He says impishly.

Ukyo adjusts his glasses in preparation for war. As Tsubaki takes a sip of his drink, he balls up his napkin and throws it at Tsuubaki's smug face. The throw lands true.

"Why don't you start cooking for the entire household then? I would be happy to switch chores with you."

Tsubaki sputters and rapidly backpedals.

"Um, no, I don't think so! I guess this meal can just be a little treat for us all, right Ema-chan?"

He nudges her elbow and smiles. Ema, who was looking at the scene fondly, giggles and nods her head in agreement. The clamor and other sounds of the Asahina family breakfast continue as Louis sleeps on upstairs, undisturbed.

As the pancakes deplete and the party ends, Louis trudges downstairs to the half full breakfast table with sleepy eyes. They widen slightly at the sight of his family. Ema is the first to notice him leaning against the door-frame while still clad in his cozy looking blue pajamas.

"Louis-san!" She says through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Good morning, Ema-chan," He smiles at her in his droopy-eyed way. Most of the family had already dispersed, either to continue with their regular morning routines or to help clean up the kitchen.

Ema had insisted on putting away all of the assorted pots and pans but Hikaru had dismissed her hemming and hawing and ordered the twins to clean up instead.

"'Well, I'll do it, but only so my sweet little sister doesn't have to do any more work," Tsubaki had sighed with his hand held to hi forehead for dramatic effect.

Natsume had already excused himself for his daily morning jog with Subaru, while Iori was off to an early morning cram school session.

As Louis finds his seat at the table and serves himself leftover pancakes, Ema hops out of her seat, intent on thanking the Asahinas one last time before going home.

As Ukyo and Hikaru are the only two left to see Ema off, they wave off her profuse apologies for imposing. Instead, Ukyo hands her a heavy bag full of containers of food.

He gives her another tired smile and reties his apron a little tighter.

"It was a pleasure having you here, Ema," He says. "You're welcome to come over again. Someone will always be here."

Hikaru snorts at his brother's sappy words.

"Alright, stop mother-henning poor Ema-chan, she'll be alright," He laughs from his place on the stairs.

Ema thanks them and begs off into the morning sunshine after one last, lingering look.

.

.

.

Ema's arrival back to the apartment isn't nearly as simple as she hopes it will be.

"I was so worried about you! What were you thinking, running off like that?"

Oba-chan is up in arms over Ema's disappearance. She had been desperately worried. Over the past day that Ema was missing she had called Ema's school, her landlord, and nearly decided to get the police involved.

She's not the only one who was afraid for Ema's safety.

"I thought you were more responsible than that, Ema-chan." Rinatrou says, voice crackling over the tenuous connection. He's on a mountain somewhere, maybe the Himalayas. Ema doesn't know and doesn't remember.

"I was so worried. You need to remember to let Kiyomi-san and me know where you are at all times."

Ema sniffles over the line quietly and moves to wipe away and errant tear. She's not used to being scolded. Responsibility has been drilled into her since she was young.

 _No, this isn't right! I'm not a bad girl or a troublemaker!_

"I'm sorry daddy, I promise I'm responsible! I'll definitely let you and oba-chan know next time I go somewhere!"

The conversation ends with another crackle and a promise from Rintarou to check up on her more often. Ema's heard that before, so she won't hold him to it if the promise doesn't last.

Tired and upset, she changes into a fuzzy pair of pajamags and curls up under her covers.

Ema slept well the night before in one of the Asahina's guest rooms, better than she has in a long time. She didn't have to fear any ghosts, and the sounds of other people shuffling around the household lulled her to sleep.

It only took one night for her to grow used to Tsubaki's snoring and the brothers shifting around in their covers.

Now, the only thing she has to focus on are the sounds of the city. Even Juli's snuffling is quiet and restrained.

Juli nuzzles up to Ema in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay Chi-chan. Rintarou will be home soon and then we can celebrate again!"

Ema nods idly and offers him a smile, but Juli doesn't seem to buy it. Her eyes are still glassy and unfocused. Ema turns her face into his fur and stifles a sniffle.

As Juli continues cuddling up to her, letting her leech his warmth, Ema doesn't say a word. It's better that Juli attributes her unease to missing Rintarou and the exhaustion of today, instead of errant wishes to be part of a family of virtual strangers, people she's only known for a day.

Ema lies back down on the bed with a soft sigh and prepares to toss and turn for the rest of the night.


	12. Imai

School is boring. Not just boring, its uneventful. Ema goes about her day in a tired daze. She ignores the mean whispers from her classmates and the way Sasakura Kazuma throws a piece of paper at the back of her head with a scribbled sketch of her new haircut.

It's a detailed stick figure with hair like a porcupine. Ema scowls.

 _He's one to talk_. She gives a sidelong glance at the spikes of hair jutting out of his head.

Normally, Ema wouldn't resort to name-calling, even in her own head. She doesn't care that the sketch is unflattering. But...Louis worked hard to turn her impromptu haircut into something beautiful. And he was so proud of his work that he showed it off to the entire family.

 _This isn't fair! Louis deserves credit for his talent!_

Ema resolves to do her best to ignore the drawing. Instead, she thinks of Natsume's concern, of helping Ukyo in the kitchen, and daydreams about having one of the Asahinas here to protect her and fend off the bullies.

 _But that's never gonna happen. I'm never going to see them again._ Ema sniffles and wipes her eyes at the memory. It's only been a few days, but she already feels like she took her time at the Sunshine Residence for granted.

"Are you okay?"

At first, Ema thinks it's Juli whispering to her out of the depths of her backpack. She peeks beneath the flap and sees a scrunched up ball of fur peeking out from behind a textbook.

"Pssst, are you okay?" The voice repeats itself.

Ema glances to her left and sees a girl with similarly short hair cut in a stylishly blunt bob. It's the new girl, the one who proudly bowed to the entire class and asked them to treat her nicely just this morning.

Ema thinks back to the introduction, but she can't remember the girl's name. Anyway, she's had enough of her classmates seeing her cry. Just this once, she'll hold in the tears.

"Yes, thank you." She obviously shifts her eyes back to the lesson at the front of the classroom. The girl frowns but follows Ema's cue.

Besides that, classes proceed as usual.

She takes dutiful notes and only hunches slightly at the occasional jeer. The socks of her uniform are comfortably dry. Apparently, Ukyo had them laundered as she was sleeping.

Finally, lunch begins. Ema sets one of the containers of food Ukyo sent her home with and prepares to dig in. The smell of the chicken, covered in some kind of glazed sauce, is sweet and tangy.

Her mouth is watering when the scrape of a chair catches her attention. Ema looks up, startled.

"Hi there!" It's the new girl again. She smiles at her and bows in greeting. The eye-catchingly bright pink scrunchie on the top of her head bounces with the movement.

Ema wasn't raised to be rude, doesn't believe in ignoring others.

"Hello..."

She isn't sure how to continue.

"My name is Imai Mahoko. I just transferred here."

 _Oh, that's right! How could I forget her name..._

Ema tries to shake off the guilty look on her face and introduces herself. She's sure Imai won't stick around her for long when she sees how the other children treat her. Nobody wants to be friends with the local pariah. That just invites bullying by proxy.

But, how could she forget this girl's name already? As an apology, she should let Imai sit with her, even if it will just be the one time.

Maybe for now, she can enjoy the company of a temporary friend.

"So where did you say you were from, Imai-san? Maybe my daddy's been there before."

.

.

.

The school day soon ends and Ema bids Mahoko goodbye. She bounces out of school, steps light, and hums. The sky is a dreary, ominous grey. Ema scowls and imagines that she will soon be soaked in raindrops yet again.

She quickens her pace, eyes on the sky, and gets lost in looking out for the upcoming rainstorm.

 _I wish I had an umbrella, s_ he thinks.

Ema can feel Juli latch onto her coat with his claws and clamber onto her shoulder. He must have popped out from her school bag when she wasn't paying attention.

"Chi-chan? Where are we?" Juli speaks up next to her ear.

"Huh?"

Ema looks around. They should be a few blocks away rfom her little apartment. She swivels her head back and forth and blinks, trying to tear the grey haze away from her eyes.

Instead, her feet lead her to...a park. The same park where she first met Subaru-san and Natsume-san.

"Oh. I should...um." Ema dawdles uncertainly. Something is pulling her back to the Asahinas. Whether that's a sense of homesickness or loneliness or the uncertainty of a little girl who hasn't been doted on or surrounded by a family in what feels like a lifetime, she doesn't know.

Either way, Ema remembers the pathway to the cul-de-sac where the Sunshine Residence is located. Like a helpless sunflower attracted by the bright, radiant sun rays, she move toward the feelings of safety and home.

* * *

mahoko is canonically a friend of Ema's from high school. kazuma is also a canon character


	13. Kaname

The doorbell rings. This is strange, because everyone who lives in the house should have a pair of keys, and Masaomi and Ukyo explained long ago to everyone the importance of _not losing_ their keys by leaving the more forgetful brothers locked out of the house.

 _Power hungry assholes,_ Kaname thinks fondly. Now, as he considers whether or not to answer the doorbell, he thinks he would've done exactly the same thing.

This lesson was mostly impressed onto him every time Kaname returned from a late night high school party or a midnight romp, smelling of somebody else's perfume. Those occasions usually coincided with him discovering he'd left his keys god knows where.

Kaname looks around helplessly from his position lounging on the sofa with his homework. Nobody is rushing to the door.

 _Ring._

He groans.

"I've go it!" He shouts to the house at large.

Three voices chime in varying thanks and he rolls his eyes at his brothers. It's not like he can't hear the sounds of zombies dying and shooter games being played in the other room.

Kaname lazily walks over and opens the door to a little girl bundled up tightly in a purple coat. She has a grey squirrel on her shoulder.

She stares at him wide-eyed, as if in surprise, like she was expecting to see someone else.

He stares at her squirrel. It stares back.

 _Ok then,_ Kaname thinks.

In the face of the weird, Kaname decides to roll with it. He's grown up with thirteen brothers and an absent mother, aft all. He's got this. He thinks to the training he's been getting at his new part-time host club job and resorts persona.

"Good afternoon," Kaname smiles charmingly. The whites of his teeth sparkle. That new toothpaste his boss recommended him is clearly paying off. "Can I help you with something?"

The squirrel hisses and Kaname startles at the sound. It lunges at Kaname and he grapples with it's tiny body, trying to keep its clawing limbs and teeth away from his face.

"Juli! Juli, stop that!" The little girl jumps in to help. She starts jumping around him, trying to snatch the squirrel away but Kaname is so tall that she can barely manage to grasp at the squirrel's tail.

Louise rushes into the entrance-way upon hearing the sounds of the struggle, probably moving faster than he's ever moved before in his life.

"What's going..." He looks on, helpless and wide-eyed.

The squirrel is chittering away and Kaname doesn't know _what the hell it wants from him anymore._

"Juli, no! Stop it, please!"

"Is that Ema-chan's voice?" Someone says from the other room, Kaname doesn't quite hear who's speaking because he's still struggling to remove the squirrel from his person.

His, _face_ , specifically. The one he needs for his _job_. Kaname rather likes having a disposable income, thanks.

"Oh, it's alright. He's just a little overzealous. Do you have a pet carrier for him?" Kaname asks when he detaches the squirrel from his face, holding it by the scruff of its neck.

He rattles out the question a little unsteadily, giving the little girl his ingrained host smile. The squirrel, Juli, apparently, hisses at him.

He can see Yusuke giving it a distrustful evil eye from behind him.

Meanwhile, the little girl is distraught.

"I'm so so sorry about that! I don't know what came over him, he's usually so well-behaved." She's bowing, now and there's an embarrassed blush all over her face. Kaname feels a little bad for her because it sounds like she's a lot more distressed about this than he his.

Sure, he just had his feathers ruffled pretty well but she genuinely sounds near tears.

"Here, let me take him," Louis intervenes, taking hold of the still squirming squirrel.

He walks away, whispering to it comfortingly. Oddly enough, the squirrel seems a lot less tense. Kaname immediately resents him for it.

Then he look back at this poor little girl and considers his bedraggled appearance.

 _I'm probably not going to be calming anyone down with my hair in this state._

Luckily, Yusuke steps up to save the day.

"What are you doing here?"

The question makes her look up from the shameful staring contest she was having with the door-mat, but she still looks upset.

 _Good job Yusuke, caustic as usual. You really do have a way with women,_ Kaname thinks.

Kaname figures he should be the unhappy one in this situation, but he'll give the little girl half his age and half his height the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh, you know each other then? Why don't you invite your little friend inside? i'd hate to keep such a pretty girl out in the cold to freeze."

Yusuke turns red and Kaname smirks. _Oh? Interesting..._ Then he kicks himself for spending too much time around Hikaru. His mental dialogue is starting to sound suspiciously like his brother's. That what he gets for helping him to research for his book-in-progress (considering how short it is, it's more of a novella).

Yusuke steels himself.

"Kaname, this is Ema. Ema, this is one of my other older brothers, Kaname."

Something clicks. The short hair, curling cutely around her chin. The unsure, coltish stance. The wide eyes.

"Oh, you're the infamous Ema!"

"Uhm, yes..? It's nice to meet you!" She bows once more.

 _They were right, she is adorable._

"No, no. It's my pleasure," And Kaname takes her hand and gives it a little kiss. Yusuke's face reddens in embarrassment again. Kaname should start counting how many times he can go red during this conversation.

"I'm sorry that I missed seeing you last weekend. I was out of town on a school trips. Your pancakes were phenomenal, I've never met such a goddess in the kitchen."

He almost snickers, thinking of Ukyo in his ugly, green apron. Goddess, indeed. God knows Miwa never cooked. She usually had a private chef cook for them or the family went out for meals for the short period of time she was home.

"Thank you so much, Kaname-san. I just wanted to show my appreciation for how much your family had done for me."

"Oh, Yusuke, she's too good for you. Look how humble she is."

Yusuke turns red again and Kaname counts this as the third time. _Not bad._ He mutters an excuse about something time-sensitive and drags Ema away. She gamely lets him.

Still snickering, Kaname watches him scurry.

"Feel free to come by whenever you want, Ema-chan!" He yells at the retreating couple. Ema turns to him with a happy smile, the kind where she's just glad to be included in this familial chaos. And Kaname has to admit, even with that hellish squirrel incident, he's a little smitten.

.

.

.

lmao this turned out loooong. been planning for her to meet kaname for a while tho so enjoy !


	14. Yusuke

Ema lets Yusuke lead her (read: scurry) into the den. The television has two video game controllers haphazardly lying in front of it. Ema brightens. She loves playing video games!

"Do you want to play a round? I can teach you!" Yusuke looks excited at the prospect.

The pair double down for five, six, ("Just one more," Yusuke says with his tongue sticking out in concentration) seven rounds. Finally, Yusuke slams down his controller with a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"How are you so good at this? Are you cheating?" Yusuke groans in dismay.

"You wish!" She chirps happily. "I just get a lot of practice in. I used to play every day."

Yusuke is wide-eyed at this revelation.

"Wow, you're so lucky," He gushes. "I'm only allowed to play for a few hours a week."

"Daddy usually isn't home, so nobody keeps track of what I'm doing. Even oba-chan only checks in once a day, if that." Ema shrugs and executes a brutal punch-kick combo with the ease of familiarity.

"Wait, so you live by yourself?"

"Um, sort of," Ema tries giving an evasive non-answer. Yusuke is about to question her some more when he hears the commentator's voice

 _"KO! Winner: Ema!"_

"Yes! I did it!" She whoops in excitement and turns over to Yusuke, who loses himself in her smile. Eventually, Hikaru coaxes the pair out of the den and into the dining room to complete their homework.

Thus, Ema ends the day by helping him learn the math.

He's a little embarrassed about having someone who isn't even in his class teach him math, but Subaru said that Ema understood his math homework and he's two grades ahead of them in school, so Yusuke folds like a deck of cards upon Ema's insistence.

"Wait, what about this? How do I multiply this part?"

Ema patiently shows Yusuke how the problem is similar to the number four on the practice worksheet. Yusuke's brothers would have given up by now, or passed the task on from brother to brother several times over.

Yusuke's been stuck in too many 'ask him, no ask him' circles. Ema is different. She isn't just a good tutor. She's fantastic.

Patient, kind, and each time she praises him Yusuke feels a warm glow in his stomach that matches his cheeks.

At some point, Subaru joins the duo with his own homework in tow. At that point, Ema abandons all pretense of doing her own work and begins the full-on tutoring session.

"I really appreciate your help. Thank you," Subaru stares soulfully at Ema. Yusuke notices. Ema does not.

"I like helping out when I can, especially if my friends are having trouble."

After several hours of work, someone knocks on the door. Yusuke is surprised they haven't been interrupted until now, but it looks like his time with Ema is over. Louis enters, with Juli in his arms.

"Hikaru said to tell you dinner is almost ready."

"Oh no, it's already dinner-time? I'm late!" Ema shoots up from the table, scattering pens and pencils.

"You should stay here. You don't have anywhere to be." Subaru blurts out. Ema's face turns a little ashen at the edges and Yusuke shoves him.

"Wait, that's not what I meant. Um," Subaru stumbles on his words.

"Why do you have to go? I don't get it," Yusuke complains.

"I'm supposed to check in with oba-chan. She watches over me and I'm already late. I'm so sorry but I have to get going."

Ema seems caught between staying, especially at the upset looks on the boys' faces. But she remembers Rintarou's scolding words and the way his disappointment washed over her like scalding hot water.

Ema gathers up her things and grabs a content Juli from Louis's arms.

"Thanks for looking after him. You must be really good with animals, I've never seen him be this calm before."

"We reached an understanding." Louis explains as he escorts Ema to the door. He helps her pull on her coat and carefully tucks Ema's plaid scarf into her coat while Juli scampers onto her hat.

Louis lean down and catches Juli's eyes.

"Please watch over her. Keep her safe." Juli nods like a soldier going to war. The boys wave Ema off with shouts of _'Come back soon!'_ and _'We'll see you soon, okay?'_

Ema sniffles and pretends it's just because of the cold. Juli, uncharacteristically, doesn't say anything at all.

.

.

.

cut scene:

Ukyo emerges from the kitchen with foggy glasses. His stained green apron is scrunched in his hands.

"Where's Ema? I though she was staying for dinner?"

Yusuke grumbles something into his hand. Subaru doesn't look happy either.

"Did something happen?" Ukyo asks.

"She had to leave to check in with her neighbor."

"A neighbor," Ukyo repeats. He grimaces, "She should stay for dinner next time."

"She should stay forever," Yusuke mutters sullenly.

Looking around, Ukyo sees a certain stubborn glint in the eyes of all the Asahinas gathered at the table.

Hikaru sees it too. _Well, well, well, I_ _guess it's too late to deny that we've all gotten_ _attached_ _. Let the games begin._


End file.
